


Cats and Dogs and Snakes

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Multi, basically a will graham cuddle puddle, emotional ramifications of investigating murder, poor puppy, talk of gorey cases
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad day at a crime scene, Alana and Beverly comfort Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Dogs and Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> Cats = Beverly, Dogs = Will, Snakes = Alana
> 
> More to follow

Will was fidgeting and twitchy when he came home, his glasses firmly in place across his nose. For the first time in what seemed like an age, he refused to look either Beverly or Alana in the eye properly, instead letting his eyes skitter away from theirs whenever they approached him.

“What’s wrong with him?” Alana whispered to Beverly, as the two of them cleaned up the dishes after dinner, their lover curled over himself on the sofa, one of his dogs whining at his feet.

“Crime scene got to him,” Beverly responded, loading the last plate into the dishwasher. “It was really brutal, and Jack kept pushing him to look.”

Alana scowled, throwing the dishcloth down on the countertop. “Did Will say anything to Jack about it?”

“No, but when he left the scene I’m pretty sure I saw him crying.”

“I didn’t cry.” The two women looked up to see Will walking towards them, his eyes still down cast and unable to meet theirs. “Much.”

“Will,” Alana breathed, stepping closer to him. In return, he took a step backwards, Winston shuffling awkwardly around his feet. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

There was a brief, fleeting moment of eye contact before he looked away again. “I don’t want to burden you - either of you – with my problems.”

“You don’t burden us, Will,” Beverly murmured gently. She reached out a hand, which he took gratefully. He shifted awkwardly, doing little more than holding her hand and gazing down at the ground. “We want for you to be healthy and happy, and that’s not a burden. You’re never a burden.”

Alana slithered around Beverly to grasp at Will’s other hand, and for a moment the three of them stood in the kitchen, holding hands, Alana’s soft, delicate fingers threaded through Will’s thicker, roughened ones. One of Beverly’s calloused hands was wrapped around Will’s wrist, a couple of fingers from her other hand pressed against Will’s in an imitation of a Vulcan Kiss.

“What do you want to do?” Alana asked him, and with a sigh Will took a step forwards and rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in the light floral scent of her perfume.

“I want to sleep,” he mumbled. Beverly stepped closer behind him, their hands all still tangled together, and pressed up against him. “I want to just close my eyes and not see her face, but I know that I’m going to.”

“Whose face, Will?” Alana asked, fearing the answer.

“The little girl. Her father tore her apart.” Will took a deep, shuddering breath. “She didn’t even have a chance to defend herself.”

It wasn’t long before he was sobbing openly, coughing and sniffling pathetically occasionally, and between them, Alana and Beverly managed to herd him up the stairs towards the bedroom, pushing him down on the bed and stripping his clothing off of him, the last thing they removed being his glasses, which were placed carefully on the bedside table.

His eyes were red and glassy by the time they had him under the sheets, his face pale and clammy. Every now and then he would hiccup and cough and sob a few more times, and Alana and Beverly curled up either side of him and ran soothing hands over his hair and back.

“It’s okay,” Alana whispered to him, pressing kisses into his hairline. “It’s okay, we’re here.”

“You’re okay,” Beverly murmured, and for a few moments the two of them just continued these litanies. Eventually, Beverly stiffened, and sat up a little to get a better look at Will’s face – his eyes were glassy and unfocussed, his body tense and shivering as he tried to draw breaths his body didn’t seem to want. “Will?”

“There was so much blood,” he murmured after a few moments, his eyes finally meeting hers. “She was so small, but there was so much blood. Why did I have to look? Why did he make me look?”

“It’s okay,” Alana told him, hovering above him and cupping one of his cheeks in her hand. “You don’t have to look any more. I’ll talk to Jack tomorrow, you’ll never have to look again if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t,” he sobbed into Beverly’s shoulder. “I don’t want to look, please don’t make me look.”

“You don’t have to look,” Beverly murmured, kissing at any parts of his skin she could reach. “You don’t have to look, love, we won’t make you look.”

Will sobbed against her, his voice hoarse and desperate as he continued to beg and plead to not have to look.

Alana and Beverly could do little else other than hold him, press kisses into his skin and reassure him, over and over, that he would never have to look again.

An hour later, Will was sleeping, fitfully but his breathing was level and even at last, Alana sighed and kissed the crown of Will’s head.

“He should have never been put in a situation like this,” she whispered to Beverly, who was busy attempting to braid small sections of Will’s hair. “Jack should have known better.”

“We’ll make sure that he’s never in that sort of situation again. And until then we can be there to take care of him,” Beverly muttered back. She sat up a little and leaned over Will’s sleeping form to give Alana a brief kiss. “Sleep. I’m not going to sleep any time soon, I’ll make sure he’s okay if he wakes.”

Alana smiled and kissed Beverly again. “Thank you.”


End file.
